An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an airborne vehicle having no onboard pilot. Typically, UAVs are controlled remotely by a pilot, by onboard control systems, or by a combination of a remote pilot and onboard control system. Most unmanned aerial vehicles include a control system to control vehicle operations. Often, a control system for a UAV includes one or more vehicle control systems including onboard navigation systems such as inertial navigation systems and satellite navigation systems. Unmanned aerial vehicles may use inertial navigation sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes for flight positioning and maneuvering and satellite-based navigation for general positioning and wayfinding. Most control systems additionally include one or more mission control systems for performing one or more mission control functions, such as capturing images or delivering a payload. Typically, individual hardware components are provided onboard a UAV for each vehicle control system and each mission control system.